1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus means for providing an expert knowledge base in an instructional aid which in one aspect may be used as a teaching aid, and in particular as a teaching aid for teaching of movements and techniques, such as used in sports for the game of golf. The present invention, however, is applicable to other movements, sports, pastimes or techniques.
In a further aspect the present invention relates to a method and apparatus means for providing an expert visual or audio-visual assessment of a particular proposal relating to geographical locations. One such application is to generate a visual display of a particular tract of land for a golf course layout made up from a number of pre-stored hole designs or computer generated hole designs which have taken into account all aspects of the final layout design on the overall development, with the inclusion of audio or audio-visual data pertaining to structural methods for success.
The present invention has further application in providing an assessment on a particular object by, for example, comparing properties of that object with those of a preferred object.
2. Description of Background Art
As golf has become an increasingly popular pastime over the years, many players wishing to improve their own personal techniques, have pursued professional assistance. Often players, be they professionals or amateurs, may wish to emulate successful movements of top players or coaches who are exposed in the mass media. At the present time, these players have a number of choices available to them in attempting to try to emulate such movements, which may include either general practice, private coaching, viewing current audio-visual instruction tapes, recording their own personal movements and analyzing same, or studying photographs, slides, etc. of their swing in action.
In all the above cases, the onus is placed upon the individual or coach, to perceive those areas of movement that differ between the current technique of the player and that of the preferred technique they are trying to achieve. Even for a specialized person working in their own chosen sport or profession, such differences in movement can be so minute or hard to detect, for example, a person's weight shift or pressure in their grip or arms, that they can go undetected and so handicap that person's potential rate of improvement. The reason for this particularly in the above instructional visual teaching cases is that the viewer watches information flowing to him in one direction only regarding the current or preferred technique. Thus, the viewer cannot perceive all aspects of the movement because of no corresponding physical forces or certain performance data to relate specifically with. Such visual presentations do not show their current technique along with the preferred technique with the addition of bio-mechanical information. Also, in the use of current general prerecorded instructional audio visual presentations they direct their information towards a mass audience as a whole without any allowance for a person's particular technique or requirement of individual problem solving.
In other situations where conceptual instructional advice is required, the quality of advice can vary, for example, when a person is considering whether or how to best construct a particular tract of land he owns or is considering acquiring. For example, for the development or remodelling of a golf course, normally expensive preliminary surveying, design and feasibility works are carried out, to which he is reliant on all aspects of the development being expertly covered, which is not always the case. Similarly, if alternative ventures in particular areas are proposed, no audio-visual means are presently available which provides a customized or personalized completely regenerated, expertly compiled computer analysis in the visual or audio-visual form of potential works.